¿Quién no quiere un Draco?
by Sommeil nuit
Summary: Entre armaduras, Hermione lo comprobó. Ella también quería un Draco. Respuesta al reto propuesto en el Foro Dramione.


**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que aparece aquí me pertenece excepto la trama, el resto le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, claro, si me perteneciese a mí no estaría publicando aquí ¿no?

Espero que no les aburra mucho el fic, la idea era hacerlo de humor pero dadas mis capacidades si logro arrancarles una sonrisita me conformo :)

_**¿Quién no quiere un Draco?**_

Draco Malfoy caminaba a paso tranquilo por los pasillos de Howarts cuando divisó un grupo de chicas Hufflepuff visiblemente emocionadas, cuchicheando. Decidió esperar pacientemente detrás de una armadura. Sinceramente no estaba de ánimos como para que se le tirasen a la yugular y repitiendo frases como_: Me quedé dormida hoy pensando en ti, es que me encanta la cama, Malfoy…_

De sólo pensarlo le daban escalofríos. No sabía de donde habían salido tantas chicas de repente, es que antes nunca las había notado, pero hace un par de años que gozaba de una buena reputación entre las adolescentes de Howarts. ¿Y para qué negarlo? Le encantaba. Una sonrisita de suficiencia se instaló en su cara.

Ya estaban cerca, podía escucharlas hablando totalmente idas en su mundo de cotilleos. Seguro que tenían un nuevo chisme, pensó. Se dedicó a escuchar más atentamente, ¿quién sabe? quizás podría sacarle el jugo y divertirse un rato después.

Cual fue su sorpresa al escuchar a una chica morena de pelo rizado contándole a sus amigas que había visto a la sangresucia Granger morreándose con Weasley en el baño de prefectos. Definitivamente iba a usar eso en contra de ellos, era demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar. Espero a que las Hufflepuff doblaran el recodo del pasillo y salió de su escondite, no sin antes comprobar que no había nadie en el corredor.

Se encaminó alegremente por los pasillos, se cruzó con un par de Ravenclaws de tercero que lo miraron como si fuese un pedazo de carne y que parecieron pensar: ¡_Abracemos a Malfoy! _ Apurando el paso pronto se encontró en la entrada a las Mazmorras, llegó hasta la sala común de Slytherin y se sentó enfrente al fuego en su butaca preferida de terciopelo verde. Enseguida se levantó sobresaltado por un fuerte estruendo proveniente de los dormitorios de los chicos, cautelosamente sacó su varita y se dispuso a subir las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones.

Cuando llegó arriba no pudo más que reprimir una mueca de asco ante el espectáculo que se desplegaba ante sus ojos. De su propio dormitorio estaba saliendo Pansy, acomodándose la falda que por algún motivo le llegaba por encima de la mitad de los muslos y detrás estaba Zabinni arreglándose la corbata.

Sinceramente era repugnante. Draco optó por entrar al baño y darse una ducha.

Cuando salió se vistió y fue al gran comedor para la cena. Cuando les contó a Pansy y a Zabinni estos prorrumpieron en carcajadas y Nott que pasaba por allí y escuchó dijo: -

- Claro, Granger se morrea con Weasley en el baño de los prefectos y _Filch se tira a Goyle_, por favor…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Genial - dijo una castaña de pelo rizado mientras caminaba para alcanzar a sus dos amigos, Harry y Ginny que iban delante de ella y muy juntitos, por cierto.

- Ahora todos están en pareja menos yo y encima Ron que viene y va como un chiquillo ¿que no entiende que quiero estar con el? – pensaba Hermione. Podría jurar que ese niño no se daría cuenta de que ella existía aunque se apareciese vestida sólo en ropa interior - _Ron puede soportar mis erotismos_ – pensó. Y siguió caminando hasta entrar al Gran Comedor.

Allí se sentó como siempre en su puesto habitual, enfrentado a la mesa de Slytherin entre Ginny y Ron. Se dispuso a servirse una buena ración de pastel de riñón, estaba hambrienta porque había pasado el día sumergida en sus libros, y se había salteado la hora del almuerzo. Hermione no era la clase de muchacha que se preocupaba de su aspecto asi que continuó con su ritual, ignorante de las miradas de incredulidad que le dirigían sus amigos.

- ¡HERMIONE! – varias personas voltearon a mirar

- ¡Por Merlín, Ron! – dijo la castaña. - ¿Por qué gritas así? le espetó con reproche

- Es que no contestabas, hace 5 minutos que estoy intentando decirte que tu plato está rebosando de comida y que la gente te empieza a mirar raro.

- ¡Es verdad! – dijo la castaña ahogando un gritito. Avergonzada y con las orejas coloradas se apresuró a juntar sus cosas y dirigiéndoles una sonrisa a los chicos, salió del Gran Comedor.

Afuera, en el vestíbulo, Hermione comenzó a arrepentirse de su decisión, y como no quería volver al Gran Comedor decidió armarse de valor e ir hasta las cocinas a pedirle a Dobby un refrigerio, y quizás podría animar a unos cuantos elfos para unirse a la PEDDO. Un poco más contenta, la castaña se encaminó a las cocinas rápidamente.

Iba pensando en los EXTASIS, quedaba poco tiempo para que empezara la fecha de exámenes y ella ya iba atrasada con sus tareas de prefecta. Es que no le daban los tiempos, siempre tenía que ir de un lado para otro regañando chiquillos que correteaban por los pasillos con los artículos de Fred y George, es increíble como consumían los productos de los gemelos, a Hermione le daban muchos problemas y no paraba de restar puntos a los de primero. Es más, ayer había castigado a la hermana pequeña de Romilda Vane porque había utilizado una poción de amor con Dennis Creevy y éste había perdido la cabeza por una chiquilla de Ravenclaw así que la pequeña Vane había hechizado a la Ravenclaw y la había mandado a la enfermería.

Con estos pensamientos la prefecta llegó ante el cuadro de las frutas y se dispuso a hacerle cosquillas a la pera, pero en el momento en que iba a tocar el cuadro vio aparecer una sombra al fondo del pasillo y ocultándose detrás de una armadura vio con horror que se trataba de Draco Malfoy. Si la encontraba ahí iba a tener serios problemas, seguro que el muy capullo no iba a perder la oportunidad de perjudicarla si se le presentaba, así que procuró quedar bien oculta al amparo de la armadura. Sin embargo dentro de su campo de visión se encontraba el cuadro de las frutas y Mafoy, parado sospechosamente cerca de éste.

Hermione nunca se había fijado en el Hurón antes, no es que no le gustasen los chicos, es sólo que antes jamás lo habría mirado de esa forma porque a ella le gustaba Ron, y además el era Draco Mafoy, alias Mírenme-soy-el-dios-de-Howarts-Malfoy, imbécil integral de primera categoría, capullo narcisista, clasista, egocéntrico, cruel y – aunque a Hermione le costaste admitirlo – sexy.

En la sombra se permitió mirarlo libremente y descubrió que su pequeña boca sonrosada, su nariz delicada y respingona, sus pómulos altos, sus ojos grises, y ese mechón de cabello platino que cruzaba su frente rebelde, le daban en conjunto un aire totalmente atractivo e irresistible. Borrando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, se enderezó un poco al ver que Malfoy salía de su campo de visión, creyendo que se iba, salió de su escondite sólo para volver a aterrizar en las sombras de su armadura al ver que el Hurón estaba morreándose con Parkinson. Con el corazón latiéndole furiosamente en el pecho, se agazapó en su rincón rogando que no la hubieran visto. A juzgar por los sonidos que se oían, se podría decir que no se habían percatado de su presencia, sin embargo, un momento después la castaña oyó como una voz femenina y muy empalagosa decía:

- _Besarte siempre es malditamente bueno_, no sé como le haces Draco, pero…

- Parkinson, cállate de una maldita vez, ya lo sé, por algo soy el mejor ¿no?

Inexplicablemente, un sentimiento de desazón mezclado con rabia se instaló en el pecho de la Gryffindor, sintió los colores subírsele al rostro y con cuidado de no ser vista, sacó su varita del bolsillo del uniforme y apuntó a la Slytherin.

Un segundo después Parkinson salió corriendo del pasillo y Hermione reprimió un arrebato de gloria. Le había dado su merecido a esa faldera ¿Qué no tenía nada mejor que hacer que tirarse a la mitad de la población masculina de Howarts?

Pero otro pensamiento asaltó a Hermione ¿Por qué había hechizado a Parkinson? Ella era una prefecta no podía ir por ahí apuntando a las personas por muy mal que le cayesen. Además a ella la vida de Malfoy le traía sin cuidado ¿verdad? Eso que había sentido NO eran celos, no. Simplemente fue un acceso de rabia por ver como se degradaban las mujeres ante un chico lindo. Es inconcebible que pierdan la cabeza por un Malfoy, pero claro, como escuchó a Parvati decir ayer:

_- __¿Quien No Quiere Un Draco?_

_Y Hermione, acababa de comprobarlo._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Listo, se acepta todo gente, jaja si tienes ganas de darme un tomatazo, de decirme que te reíste con mis locuras o simplemente que mejor me dedique a cartonera, dale click a Go!!!

Muchas Gracias!!!


End file.
